fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
Kyle is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the tritagonist of the show. Early Life Kyle was born suddenly in a London double-decker bus while on a trip in the real world, to Hugo and Anoosh Bloodworth-Tomason. As an only child, he was raised in fanciness, and attended Milkweed Acadamy. There, he made friends including Sigmund, who later became his rival. When Kyle was only 9 years old, he accidently turned his teacher, Professor Flan, into a raspberry flan, and got expelled. As a result, he had to be home-schooled because Milkweed is the only Wizard School in the London area of Wizard World. Three years later, he moved to the real world to attend Galaxy Hills Elementery School, where he befriended Fanboy and Chum Chum. Today, Kyle is still in the real world, and tries to get re-admitted to Milkweed. Although he never seems to be able to do this, he soon realizes he has real friends, and Galaxy Hills is a true home to him.﻿ Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. Even though Kyle actually has powers that include levitation (which Kyle demonstrates for them), Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He's the second-eldest of Fanboy's main group of friends, and the only with braces and magic powers. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies for most of the time. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. Unfortunately, Kyle is extremely annoyed by Fanboy and Chum Chum, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or forother reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum sparks and gets larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Physical Appearance Kyle is tall and skinny, with pale white skin and has a set of freckles on each of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He has long, red hair with two bangs swoopt to the left. There are two flips at the top, a strand hanging down each side, and a set of zigzag strands on the bottom. He has large teeth, with a single tooth in both upper and lower jaws. The upper tooth is larger than the lower. Kyle's teeth also has square silver braces that shine in the sunlight. Kyle wears a scarlet and mustard-yellow striped 3/4 sleaved shirt with yellow turnover collar, and dark, navy blue jeans. On his feet, he wears red high-top sneakers matching his hair color. Fastened under the collar of his shirt is his trademark black cape, which he is rarely seen without, that tends to flow and bounce whenever he's active. Kyle also carries a bronze, sticklike wand when casting spells most of the time. Episode Apperances * "Wizboy" (First Appearance, Main Character) * "Pick A Nose" (Picture only) * "The Janitor Strikes Back" * "Fanboy Stinks" (Nonspeak cameo) * "I, Fanbot" * "Chimp Chomp Chumps" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Precious Pig" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Fangboy" * "Chicken Pox" (Main Character) * "Moppy Dearest" (Nonspeak cameo) * "The Janitor's Apprentice" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Excuse Me" * "Night Morning" * "Prank Master" * "Little Glop of Horrors" * "Total Recall" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Refill Madness" (Nonspeak cameo) * "The Frosty Bus" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Cold War" * "Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Sigmund the Sorcerer" (Main Character) * "Fanboy A'hoy!" * "Fan vs. Wild" * "Seperation Anxiety" * "The Book Report of the Dead" * "Man-Arctica the Ride" * "Fan-bidextrous" * "Saving Private Chum Chum" * "Lord of the Rings" (Main Character) * "The Incredible Chulk" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Norse Code" * "The Great Bicycle Mystery" (Nonspeak cameo) * "A Bopwork Orange" * "Freeze Tag" * "Crib Notes" * "Schoolhouse Lock" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Tooth or Scare" * "The Big Bopper" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Present Not Accounted For" * "The Sword in the Throne" (Nonspeak cameo) * "Brain Freeze" * "Kids in the Hall" * "Field Trip of Horrors" Trivia *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only kid with actual powers. *He is a good inventor. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh mainically when full of himself (Wizboy, Lord of the Rings, Crib Notes, Kids in the Hall). *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear named Rozanne after his crush (Lord of the Rings). *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound (Lord of the Rings). *He can bite his toenails. (Lord of the Rings) *When he becomes anxious enough, he farts up fairies. (Lord of the Rings) *He is a master hypnotist. *He plays the spoons in Fanboy's square dance band (Kids in the Hall). *When he becomes mad enough, his skin turns red as his hair and his voice gets louder and more bellowing. *He can also use his wand as a lantern. *He learned how to connect two rings together (Lord of the Rings). Category:Characters Category: Main Characters Category:Wizards Category:Kids